1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system employing shutter eyeglasses and a display device suitable to be used in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an active-matrix liquid crystal display (LCD) device in which a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided for each pixel is frequently used as the display of flat-screen televisions and portable terminal devices. In such a liquid crystal display device, generally the respective pixels are driven by line-sequential writing of the video signal in the direction from the screen upper part toward the lower part.
In the liquid crystal display device, depending on the use purpose thereof, driving in which the one-frame period is multiple-divided and a different image is displayed on each divided time basis (hereinafter, referred to as the time-division driving) is carried out. Examples of the liquid crystal display device based on such a time-division driving system include a liquid crystal display device based on the field sequential system and a stereoscopic display system employing shutter eyeglasses (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-4451 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)).
In the stereoscopic display system employing shutter eyeglasses, the one-frame period is divided into two periods, and two images having parallax therebetween are displayed as a left-eye image and a right-eye image in such a manner as to be alternately switched. Furthermore, shutter eyeglasses that carry out opening and closing operation in synchronization with this display switching are used. The shutter eyeglasses are so controlled that the left eye side is opened (the right eye side is closed) during the display period of the left-eye image whereas the right eye side is opened (the left eye side is closed) during the display period of the right-eye image. The viewer wearing such shutter eyeglasses views the displayed images, which realizes stereoscopic vision.